Lightning Crashes
by God of Insanity
Summary: Haji is afraid of the storm and Saya comforts him. Saya/Haji


A/N: I am alive and I know some of your jaws are dropping to the ground. First, I'd like to apologize for being so inactive for a long time. I went through something really, really terrible and I had to overcome it. I fell, but I rose again. Plus, college AND work can be time consuming as well. This is the first story I have written in a long time. I'm going to work on the others, but it'll take a long time because I need to read through them, you know. The ones I probably will update will be the InuYasha fanfics. Again, I apologize, but now I'm back. And whoa, for once...I wrote something NON-YAOI!

Summary: Haji is afraid of the storm and Saya comforts him.

Pairing(s): Saya/Haji

Warning(s): Songfic, One-Shot

Disclaimer(s): I do not own either Blood Plus or Throwing Copper. "Lighting Crashes" is a song written and composed by Throwing Copper. I don't own anything except for the idea of this story.

* * *

"Lightning Crashes"

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

_her placenta falls to the floor__the angel opens her eyes_

_the confusion sets in_

_before the doctor can even close the doo__r_

Lightning crashed down around the mansion like the wrath of a vengeful god, or so it seemed to a young Haji who tightly gripped the sheets over his head. His knuckles were much whiter than the plain white bed sheets. His breathing was shallow and irregular as he tried to control the anxious, tribal-like drumming of his frightened heart. He was nearly scared to death and he desperately wanted, no, needed something to take that fear away. He briefly thought of Saya, but he abruptly changed his mind. She would probably laugh in his face if she knew that he, a boy, was terrified of the lightning and thunder storm.

BOOM

Thunder boomed like the roar of a nameless, infuriated beast that Haji was sure was intent on taking its rage upon him. He didn't know which was worse: the erratic lightning or the daunting thunder. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed to God or anyone who would listen to help him through this. Again, the thought of the spoiled, yet beautiful Saya flickered to life behind his eyelids. He had a sudden longing to be near her and it made his face grow hot. He didn't understand it, but ever since he had met her, which had been about a year ago, her very presence made him feel strange, especially in the pit of his stomach.

_lightning crashes, an old mother dies_

_her intentions fall to the floor_

_the angel closes her eyes_

_the confusion that was hers_

_belongs now, to the baby down the hall_

The pre-teen boy had almost forgotten about the storm until he heard another roar of thunder. All thoughts of the older girl were swept from his mind like a hawk swooping down and snatching an oblivious mouse with its talons. He was too focused on the storm to notice his bedroom door being opened very quietly without much of a creak to it. A lithe form that wore a pale blue night gown padded silently over to the bed on petite, bare feet.

Haji yelped in surprise when something, without warning, bounded into his bed under the covers. He felt a soft warmth press itself against his back as two thin arms wrapped securely around his small body. He sucked in breath when a familiar, floral scent wafted into his nostrils. There was no sound except for the distinct breathing of two bodies and the occasional sounds of rolling thunder. The boy didn't dare move in fear that said warmth would immediately disappear. The all too familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach returned and he felt as if numerous somethings bounced around in his belly.

_oh now feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again_

_I can feel it_

He knew that it was Saya, without a doubt, and he was puzzled as to why she was in his bed with him. She had never entered his room before tonight and he wondered why. He was about to open his mouth to question her when she beat him to the punch.

"I hope you don't mind, Haji…I am terribly frightened of thunderstorms." Saya calmly whispered, her sweet breath brushing the back of his ear and neck.

"Y-you…you are afraid?" Haji replied quizzically. One of his slender black eyebrows arched in disbelief. She didn't even sound scared at all and he could feel her stable heart beating placidly against his small back.

"Yes, I get scared, too, you know. I may be older than you, but that does not mean I cannot be afraid of anything." The older girl answered and her drained, wavering voice implied that she was on the verge of sleep.

Haji was silent for a few moments because he couldn't think of what to say after that. He had the feeling that she was lying to him about being afraid of the storm, but he did not confront her about it. For whatever reason she came into his room, she was here now and it seemed as if she intended to stay the night with him. He wasn't about to risk her leaving his room in favor for wringing the truth out of her.

Besides, with Saya holding him like this in his bed, he was no longer afraid.

_lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

_this moment she's been waiting for_

_the angel opens her eyes_

_pale blue colored iris, presents the circle_

_and puts the glory out to hide, hide_

Haji's eyelids lowered over his steel blue eyes and his breath became as even and serene as Saya's. He placed his arms over the arms that enveloped his body and he rested his hands over the hands that kept him safe. If he had eyes in the back of his head, he would have seen the small, yet content smile that spread over the older girl's rose-colored lips.

The raven-haired boy drifted off into a pleasant sleep filled with dreams of Saya and flowers. And for the first time in his 12 years of life, Haji truly felt safe.

_oh now feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again_

_I can feel it_

An adult Haji stood by Saya's bedside silently reminiscing as he watched her sleep. He traced the side of her soft face lightly with his bandaged Chiropteran hand and he tenderly swept aside some rebellious stray locks of hair from her face. Even in her deep, tranquil sleep, she knew his touch and she seemed to lean towards it like a cat. A small, content smile very similar to Saya's smile on that stormy night, crept onto Haji's face.

Outside, thunder boomed and lightning crashed. He was not afraid.

_oh now feel it comin' back again_

_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again_

_I can feel it_

Ende.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I plan to write more Blood Plus fanfiction in the future and the next one is going to be about Diva. As much as I hate Diva, I was gripped by an idea. You'll see what I mean when I submit it.


End file.
